


[Filk] The Multishipper's Lament

by cantarina



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone/Everyone tbh, Filk, Maria Hill/Everyone, Meta, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Sorry to all the ships I couldn't fit in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, it's hard to be a multishipper.</p><p>Some nights, it's all you can do not to burst into song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Filk] The Multishipper's Lament

(To the tune of “Some Nights” by FUN.)

Some nights I stay up squeeing over Nat/Steve  
Some nights Clintasha all the way  
Some nights I wish all my ships could become canon  
Some nights I wish they’d just fuck off

But I still ship, yup, I just can’t shake that ghost  
Oh, Thor, I’m still not sure who I stan for oh  
Whoa oh oh (Who do I stan for?)  
Whoa oh oh (Who do I stan for?)  
Most nights I don’t know anymore…  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, fen, we adore - what are we waiting for?  
Why don’t we ship Steve/Thor already?  
We were never ones to reject the hype  
Phlint’s great when they have their fights  
Maria ships are half as liked,  
And why is femslash not more in style?

That’s alright (that’s alright)  
I found Darcy/Jane in my Asks tonight  
It stops my heart from worrying just who I stan, who I stan, who I stan  
Oh, who do I stan? Mmm… Mmm…

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
That I could rock just one ship for a change.  
And some nights I’m scared of that ship-ping yen  
Some nights I always win, (I always win…)

But I still ship, yup, I just can’t shake that ghost  
Oh Sif, I’m still not sure who I stan for oh  
Whoa oh oh (Who do I stan for?)  
Whoa oh oh (Who do I stan for?)  
Most nights I don’t know… (oh, ship on)

So this is it. I stayed up late for this?  
Watched my rarepair get squashed for this?  
I shipped through the bad times for this?

(Ship on)

No. When I see ship wars, when I see, when I see ship wars, that’s all they are  
When we OT3, they all get along, so ship on.  
Oh, ship on. Oh, ship on. Oh, ship on!

Well, that is it fen, new film’s out - five minutes in a new ship again  
Agonies this, so glad I got folk who understand  
May/Nat is just like a vi’lent poem;  
Sorry May/Phil, I had to though  
Who the fuck wants to ship one thing, all your hopes tied into one

My heart is breaking for my dear friends and their big jossed fannish love  
When I look at canon’s narrow ties…  
“Everyone is”/ “poly ‘cause Avengers”, s’the best when you’re glummmmmm  
On terrible nights… ah…

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn’t believe the dream I just had about Sam/Rhodey  
I tweeted you for a shipping spree

Oh and her lips how they did glisten  
And he gave up all his resistance… Oh…  
Avengers Tower they all christened  
My ships all live in coexistence… Oh…

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version here: http://coppergilt.tumblr.com/post/102054426103
> 
> Thanks to scintilla10 and vassalady for beta work and handholding :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Filk: The Multishipper's Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642102) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou)




End file.
